


Bruce Banner, I Choose You!

by mooseman13579



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers as Pokemon Masters, Bruce is a pokemon, Crack, Gen, He evolves into the Hulk, Loki is Gary Oak, Tony is an adult in a sea of children, Tony is totally a fashionista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't ask how this came about, I'm not even really sure myself.</p></blockquote>





	Bruce Banner, I Choose You!

Two gym badges, that’s all Tony had. To some kids, that wasn’t too shabby, Maria and Clint were two of the easiest gym leaders around after all. But Tony was in his late thirties and only now getting to the New York Pokemon League, a full twenty years later than his father had wanted.

Sometimes, science had to come first.

More specifically, Tony had been researching Pokemon in depth, DNA structure, bone mass, special moves, breeding capabilities, the works. And so, after two decades, Tony Stark had finally achieved his dream; his very own Pokemon, one of a kind. It was small and a bit green around the eyes, but it had a fluffy brown coat and the most intelligent eyes that perpetually had a put-upon expression in them. At least that’s what Pepper had said, but then she knew her own Pokemon’s moods by heart. He’d named it Bruce.

Bruce had been a real surprise. Since he was an entirely new Pokemon, Tony had almost no idea what he could do, despite designing the DNA himself. As far as Tony could tell, the genetic structure of the things were almost entirely irrelevant, and Pokemon like Eevee and the various cross-breeds the rich were running around with these days. But Bruce was different. Every strand that Tony had put into his creation had been for size, strength and speed, and some of that had emerged as Bruce gained experience, but he was still a runt compared to the Pokemon he went up against.

Simply running tests would have been boring and, ultimately, uninformative, so Tony decided to finally fulfill his father’s wish and become a fully fledged Pokemon Trainer, earn all the badges, and become the Champion of the New York Pokemon League while at the same time testing the limits of Bruce’s capabilities.

So far, Tony and Bruce had bested Maria’s Grass-types and Clint’s Fighting-types and they’d been gracious to be beaten by someone older than them instead of the twelve-year-olds they were used to, even asking a few questions about Bruce. It was the most fun Tony had had in years and so he was driving around searching for Phil Coulson’s non-nondescript gym.

It was at this point, of course, that some random weirdo decided to attack him. Out of nowhere, a Machamp landed on the hood of his antique roadster, crushing the engine and nearly catapulting Tony and Bruce down the road at high speeds. The only thing that stopped the fatal launch was a second Machamp that landed in the rear of the car and grabbed both Tony and Bruce in its multiple arms.

“So, Anthony Stark! We meet at last,” a voice called from above. Tony’s eyes looked up to behold a Gyarados circling the ruined roadster, a with dark hair astride it. He was wearing the most tacky clothing that Tony had ever seen, it was like something out of a bad LARP or a Renfest costume made by a blind tailor.

And it had a golden helmet. With horns.

Oh honey, _no_.

“I don’t know who you are, Elmer Fudd, but last I checked we weren’t doing Wagner in the Park this week.”

The man in the eyesore outfit endeavored to look taken aback. “Oh, where are my manners. Forgive me, Mister Stark. My name is Loki. Loki Odinson, and I am a member of Team Thanos. We like your work,” he nodded at Bruce, “and we’d like you to come work for us.”

“Gee, I’d love to, but if that’s the uniform, the answer’s no,” Tony sneered.  
Loki simply smiled, an expression that did not inspire any good feeling in the other.

“Oh, Mister Stark,” He said. “Whatever gave you the impression that you had a choice in the matter?” He removed a Pokeball from his belt and slowly held it up, the unsettling grin getting wider all the while. Tony just _knew_ that it held a Psychic-type, one that would steal away his will and set him to making nothing more than weapons for Team Thanos.

He had to act.

He needed a plan.

He could only think of one thing.

“Bruce Banner!” He yelled, saying the full name more for dramatic effect than anything. “I choose you!”

At those words, a glow started around Bruce and Tony belatedly realized that he’d never set time aside to find what sort of schedule Bruce would probably evolve on. Hopefully this evolution wouldn’t be as useless as Metapod. The glow was completely covering Bruce, growing and elongating and defining a shape much larger than Tony himself. The Machamp could barely hold onto Bruce anymore and as the glow dissipated,Tony could see why. In Bruce’s place was a new form; a giant green humanoid, bearing little resemblance to Bruce except the brown fluffy hair atop its head. The giant looked down at Tony and spoke.   
“Hulk,” it said.

Shakily, Tony pointed at Loki and his Gyarados steed above their heads. “Hulk,” Tony commanded. “Smash.”

Hulk looked up, roared at the suddenly frightened Loki, and leapt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask how this came about, I'm not even really sure myself.


End file.
